blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Guren Sho: Ketan
Guren Sho: Ketan is the weapon created alongside the Twilight Grimoire when Vieral was killed. It is featured in the King of Brave Saga as the weapon used by Kiba Soavate. Information Guren Sho: Ketan came into existence with the Twilight Grimoire when the Twilight generator Vieral 16 was killed at the hands of Serhirn. Like the grimoire, Ketan latched itself to Kiba, though not physically. Unknown to any who observed Ketan, it spun in the skies above Kiba, following out of his reach like some kind of observer. It would hover over him, out of the sight of anyone else besides Kiba, for the two centuries that followed. Ketan contained the soul of Vieral, or, at least, a fragment of it before it was dragged into the Boundary. Though not having her consciousness, it followed Kiba almost instinctively, though keeping out of his reach (and the reach of others who noticed it, such as Gale XIV). King of Braves Trilogy The sword followed close to Kiba as he rode upon the Grandwhale airship to Kagutsuchi during April 16th of 2201. Periodically, Kiba paused to look up at the sky, keeping an eye out for Ketan, though none of his companions noticed exactly what he was looking for. During the invasion of Kagutsuchi by the Ikari Armory, Ketan appeared to protect Kiba, attacking Damaein Natas so that Kiba could escape. The sword also escaped unscathed, spinning the air above Kiba shortly after the encounter. After Kiba encountered Serhirn at the top of the tallest building in Kagutsuchi, he activated his Twilight Grimoire and overloaded his body with energy. For the first time, Ketan came crashing into Kiba's right hand for use as his weapon in this fight. With the grimoire and sword, Kiba defeated Serhirn, though did not kill him. The sword stayed with Kiba for the duration between him going briefly comatose from the overexposure of Twilight to him waking up the next day. A sheath was fashioned for Ketan, alongside an assortment of clothing for Kiba after ruining the suit and hat he had wore the previous day. Unlike the grimoire, which strained to keep up with the amount of power it needed to call upon repeatedly over the course of the three days (to the point where it actually broke), Ketan never came close to such a fate, having gained all of its power from the grimoire instead of itself. When Vieral was pulled out of the Boundary, the fragment of her soul that resided in Ketan faded to make her whole again, turning the weapon into an average sword. Powers and Abilities Appearance Guren Sho: Ketan can be classified as a hybrid of a greatsword and a saber, with a curved blade that extended out to around three and a half feet. The blade has a radiant silver sheen to its surface, with a white edge that goes along the curved side. A foot long grip extends out of the bottom of Ketan, which is essentially a cylinder made of the same material as the blade. Black tape is wrapped around the grip later, in order to better handle it. Also added is a dark brown leather sheath to store it in. Trivia Navigation